harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Imperius Curse
Used to make Harry bow? Was Voldemort really using this curse to make Harry bow, cause in the book it says that it felt like a invisible hand pressing down his back. That dosen't sound like the imperius curse. Jacce | Talk 04:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No it doesn't seem like the Imperius Curse, prehaps we should make a new article for it such as Invisable Hand spell. -- [[User:Madam Hooch|'Madam Hooch']] (''Which Broomstick'') :You're right, it doesn't sound like Imperius. Maybe there's some forced movement spell. I can't think of anything off the top of my head though, of something like that from the books. 11:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, Harry looked as if he was in pain when Voldemort made him bow. --[[User:BarrettMark96|'BarretMark96']] ([[User talk:BarrettMark96|'Owl Post']]) 03:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya its not an Imperius...the effects and the feel are different. I would imagine it is some sort of charm... :I agree that the description in the book is inconsistent with the known effects of the Imperius Curse. Tarantallegra is a spell that forces the target to dance, so I'm guessing the spell Voldemort used on Harry is one that forces the target to bow. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Plot holes Viktor Krum's eyes are normally brown. In the maze, while he was under the Imperiuse, they were silver-ish. Yet, Barty Crouch Sr.'s eyes were never silver. --[[User:BarrettMark96|'BarretMark96']] ([[User talk:BarrettMark96|'Owl Post']]) 03:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Crouch wasn't imperiused in the movie. In the movie, Crouch Jr.'s escpae was unexplained, but Crouch Sr. didn't know about it. Crouch Jr. was with Voldemort and Wormtail before the Quidditch World Cup. Crouch Sr. didn't realize that Crouch Jr. was free until he saw "Moody" lick his lips like Jr. did. Croch Jr. then murdered Crouch Sr., without ever using the imperius curse.Icecreamdif 03:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Typos? Misconceptions? #1: Known Victims I thought he used the Killing Curse. But that may have been only in the movie (non-canon) - could someone check this? He used Stupefy not Avada Kedavra on Viktor Krum because Dumbledore uses ennervate to wake him up CygnusBlackI #2: Other Known Uses *Tom Marvolo Riddle used it on Barty Crouch Sr. to make sure Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament and got transported to Little Hangleton, via the Triwizard Cup, which was really a Portkey. I thought Barty Crouch Jr. made it a portkey? How did Voldemort use it on someone if he wasn't "alive" at that time? Is this suppose to be Wormtail's doing? Did Sr. make it a portkey? I would also like some clarification on this too. Thanks :) Skeleton 85 16:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) earlier mentions? Wasn't this mentioned in either earlier films or books, like in the first film/book when Hagrid is telling Harry about the first war, about how some only fought on the DE side cuz they imperiused or something to that effect? --BachLynn (Accio!) 18:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Came here wondering the same thing. I was looking through my book just now and noticed that Hagrid says: "People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances." Was wondering if this could be considered an "indirect mention". AlastorMoody (talk) 22:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Do people remember what they do under the Imperius curse? Source? "The Imperius Curse was invented during the early middle ages by dark witches or wizards. The curse was created for the coercion and brainwashing of others into slavery." Is there a source for this (the date and the purpose)? Something Rowling posted once, maybe? Or where does this come from? 13:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Source of Description I'd really like to know where Rowling gets her description from. To quote: "It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him." I jawdropped when I read this. This is EXACTLY what it feels like to be controlled under hypnosis (source: personal experience). I wonder if she spoke to a professional hypnotist to get input on this. Mmxbass (talk) 18:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Memory? Do people have any memory of their deeds once the curse is lifted (e.g. if Hannah Abbott do not hate her got cursed and killed some people, would she remember once the curse was lifted?) Puppies, kittens, and the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! (talk) 08:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC)